


I'll catch you!

by 1FighterOfTheAttack9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FighterOfTheAttack9/pseuds/1FighterOfTheAttack9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young Catagons cross paths, one with a broken horn and hopeing that all the others know their rightful place in the color code, while the other couldn't give a fuck about colors, is there possible friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll catch you!

A young Catagon stared out of his cave; the sun was setting slowly over the horizon. The Catagon’s fur sparkled bronze, his eyes, scales, and small nubby horns glowed red. The sign on the side of his front legs were the same sign as the star constellation called Cancer. He slowly folded his wings and lied down, staring at the setting sun. His cave partner came up and lied next to him, her fur the same bronze color as the other, but her scales, eyes, and ram-horns were burgundy, a darker red to the other’s color. The symbol on her front legs was the star consolation of Aries. They lied and waited, and waited.  
Finally the sun set, the two Catagons smiled at each other and jumped out of the cave, diving thousands of feet to the ground.  
“I’m going to beat you this time Aradia!” The bright-red scaled Catagon teased  
“You wish Karkat!” Aradia laughed. Karkat turned so that his scaled stomach was facing to the ground, opend his wings, and stoping himself from hitting the ground.  
“You’re all talk but no flight!” Karkat countered, flying quickly to the trees.  
Aradia growled, using the same technique Karkat did to stop herself from hitting the ground, flying a quick as she could to the forest miles ahead. Karkat was already farther ahead than her, flapping his wings against physics, forcing himself to fly faster than his cave partner. Soon, he was in the forest, catching birds easily in his mouth for trade and prey, Karkat was just about to fly back to his cave with a full mouth of feathers and meat when he heard rustling.  
Karkat looked at the ground below him. A Catagon was trapped in trees; its fur was glowing silver, which meant Karkat did not know it. He flew down to the silver pelt. A mid-blood, Karkat could tell from the silver pelt and the royal blue horns, and scales. One of his horns were caught in a tree branch, Karkat set his catch down and tried to help the mid-blood out of his predicament.  
“I can do this myself!” The mid-blood mewed, half skittish.  
“You’ll break a horn if you try!” Karkat growled.  
“I’ll be fine!” The mid-blood exclaimed.  
There was a sudden SNAP and the mid-blood exclaimed in pain, Karkat glared at him irritably.  
“I warned you!” Karkat growled irritation lacing his voice.   
As the mid-blood cried in pain, Karkat picked up his bundle of birds and flew off quickly, knowing he won’t be thanked for his efforts. Karkat was as irritated as ever, holding the prey in his mouth, Karkat landed in the shared cave before Aradia got there. The darkness was no problem for the young Catagon, he could see easily in the darkness. Karkat got to the other end of the cave were he rested, not fully prepared for the busyness of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer unu;;


End file.
